


Hold Me Tight

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705
Relationships: BTT×TT





	Hold Me Tight

/黑手党背景、两情相悦前提。

/是迟到很久的圣诞+新年贺文。

/车震.睡奸.感冒play(?)慎入。

***

圣诞节过去了,很快地即将迈入下一年。

年末通常要将一整年份的工作收尾,过了一个愉快放松的圣诞以后,还是有人必须将工作带回家,而TT也不例外。

"哈啾!"TT抽了抽鼻子,这阵子鼻子总是不由自主地发痒,连带眼皮都有些重,看上去昏昏欲睡。他将手上的待处理文件放至一旁,虽然挪不出多少空间,不过倒也能腾出个位置足以让他能暂时趴下来休息。

他成为白狼家族的正式成员,是在去年的12月初——也就是他生日的那一天,今年已经满一年了。他想着去年生日还有人陪着他庆祝,可那个人却在上个圣诞背叛他以后弃他而去。

BTT离开满一年了。

才一年而已。他的痛和怨依然鲜明,这一年来他也有过想着出去把BTT找回来,或是希望他突然改变想法主动回到自己身边,最后他非但没找着,还是透过家族方才知道BTT已经带着赌场的所有权,加入了"红狼家族"。

黑手党红狼,和他们白狼表面上和平,并不会公开引发任何争端,但是私底下在赌场、拍卖会,或是任何与金钱利益有所牵扯的场所,发生过数次的小型械斗,可以算得上是对立关系。

因此一座赌场就能造成庞大的财产与人力耗损,为弥补这个被BTT的背叛所制造的缺口,TT几乎是通宵达旦地工作,好几次差点将身体搞坏了,还是后辈察觉了赶紧接手才没让他真正累倒下去。

也许,现在BTT之于TT,就是恶梦的代名词。

当然,TT的大哥IP和二哥DC也告诉他不用自责,这不是他的错,不需要他来承担。但他确实因为是BTT就疏忽大意了,即使他拥有着令后辈望尘莫及的优秀头脑,冷静分析利弊的精确洞察力与判断力,顶着无法成为后辈榜样的压力,他认为自己必须比过去更加努力拚搏才能弥补自己的过失。

至少现在的他还没有新人能够迎头赶上,若能从BTT手中夺回赌场拥有权,他才能问心无愧地向整个白狼家族交代。

没有感冒的话,他是这么想的。

这几日TT在家熬夜赶工准备将年末统整报告整理出来放进资料室,在据点和家中两头跑,因而体力和免疫力直线下滑的TT在晚上小睡片刻时受了凉,就这么不堪重负地感冒了。

刚巧在这个时间点,滋事份子也多了起来,全城犯罪率整整提升了两成,大概是看准了年末事多,黑手党也并非时时刻刻都能在背后操纵势力管理秩序。

IP将TT找来,告诉他最近根据情报小组侦查,BTT那边的赌场资金流动尤为异常,有数十多笔金额不一的交易记录在银行帐户中流通,虽然很难追查到源头,但已知的帐户来源都是BTT手下的中高层。

"这是……洗钱?他们在进行什么交易吗?"

"可能性很高,"IP将情报小组搜集来的照片与报告递给TT,接着说:"照片中的男人负责讲价与运送货品,前阵子魔族那边的地下鍊金研究所向许多非法企业释出了消息,他们研制出了可以大幅增强身体能力,并操控精神的鍊金药水。

"但从他们的废弃材料中解析出来,药水成份含有大量有害身体的物质,可能造成器官衰竭,大量服用会因为反噬而死亡。大多数都有行动组出勤拦下销毁了,这一批可能是漏网之鱼。

"关于这个任务,我希望你能潜入赌场伪装侦查——"

"哈啾!"TT掩住半张脸,一下子没忍住打了个喷嚏,他立刻将表情回复到原来的模样,除了脸色看上去比平常红了些以外没什么不同。"没事,继续说吧。"

IP有些迟疑,TT从小就身体病弱,因此也养成了"难受也不能被看出来"的习惯,乍看之下一切如常,病情可能已经很重了,还要硬撑着不被察觉。

大抵是发现了IP神色中的担忧与犹豫,TT坚定道:"不论如何,我都要去。"

IP无奈地叹了口气,他知道TT的执着是冲着BTT来的,一方面还有责任归属,只要和BTT有关的任务他都会出行不退让。是他也说不动自己这个虽然聪明,却意外固执任性的弟弟。

"……我知道了,那么,这个给你。"IP提起一个轻便的银色铁箱,交到TT手上。"这是研发组开发的奈米仿生物纤微层,它能够透过微量的基因组成,复制出与被复制者相同的脸。"

TT接过后沉默半晌,眸色渐浓。

"我出发了。"

***

深冬的刺寒令TT有些脑子发烫,浓黑的乌云在上空落下了冰冷的雨水,他穿着深色雨衣观望着赌场入口的楼梯。

"咳咳………"

雨水像冰柱一般打在他身上,难受程度又翻了个倍。

回去这病情又要加重了吧,TT暗想。

随后,他开始了他的伪装潜入工作。基本上身材差不多,他都有本事能用一顶假发和仿生物纤维层完成变装,再加上扮成小喽啰的模样也没人会特别在意他的长相,因此很快便成功潜入了。

赌场由一个窄梯进入地下室,这附近鱼龙混杂,霓虹灯眩目的街上有酒吧也有性交易场所,什么样的人都有,身为黑手党可少不了在这些灯红酒绿间穿梭,TT也见怪不怪。

别看赌场的入口仅有一块寒碜的霓虹灯招牌,门窄梯也窄,实际上这儿的服务可不输五星级餐厅或酒店,好比BTT所夺走的这家赌场是具有VIP制的,若不透过特殊管道,连这里最基本的白金卡都拿不到。

TT由赌场后门潜进赌场,干净俐落地解决掉了一个人,对着机器刷过方才从工作人员身上搜来的员工证。另一方面又想着赌场的安保系统这样真的过于松散,BTT真的有在妥善管理吗……他很快回神,数落总是分心想着BTT的自己,集中精神力开始搜索赌场内部。

毕竟BTT可不会轻易留下什么破绽,若这是刻意留下的陷阱——那就完蛋了。

赌场内相当安静,甚至能听见酒保播放充满格调的古典乐,但是这里就不怎么适合继续用小喽啰的装扮了,他若无其事地走进了员工更衣间,将身上那一套看着有些痞气的服装给换下来。

TT相当适任侦查的工作,IP能放心将这种要求隐蔽的工作交给他,正是因为他心细也拥有临机应变的能力,切换扮演角色的速度也足够快速。

他换上了执事服,利用休息室采到的毛发改变了容貌,假发也梳理成一丝不苟的发型,扮作要接待客人的模样走了出去。

赌场内是不摆设时钟的,没有窗户,灯光调整在最恰到好处的氛围,在不分昼夜的欢愉玩乐当中感受不到时间与金钱的流逝,这也是为什么有许多人原来富可敌国,沾了嫖赌毒后却变得一贫如洗。

角子老虎机、轮盘、廿一点、百家乐,TT在各个区域分别观察过一遍,他以前也做过赌场庄家,即使有赌场女郎要他顶替着,他也可以从容地应对进退。

不过目前还没有发现目标的踪影,他不认为对方会轻易现身,既然是与BTT交易,十有八九已经接获有人盯上自己的情报,甚至可能改变交易地点。

结束一轮赌局,TT将赌客手中所剩无几的筹码全给赢了过来,赌场女郎笑着和他交接,TT短暂报以一个浅笑后,打算转移阵地前往贵宾室。

贵宾室,也称赌厅,这儿适合下手卓阔的富豪开局,如果想要巨额金流来往的刺激感,比起外头可以少许下注的游戏,贵宾室更贴近人们对赌博的印象。

这里就是隶属在特别VIP阶层的范围,这里的客人有大部分使用不法所得,因此涉及身份隐私,作为歹徒交易隐蔽点非常好用。

不过比起贵宾室,TT有个更大胆的想法。

谁拥有赌场所有权,谁就能大声说话,既然如此,那他大可以直接进入BTT的办公室解决了他,再联络IP和DC他们派人支援,并全面盘查赌场和周边店家。

也许这么做会被骂太过乱来,可他掂量过自己的体力,接下来也许无法再一间一间搜查贵宾室了。

回想起来,TT也觉得当时的自己太过莽撞,脑子一热就杀进敌方大本营,绝不是什么明智的做法。

况且又是与BTT这个人对立。

不得不承认,BTT对他的瞭解可能比他自己还要多,他们就像是镜子,被镜面映照出来的BTT所代表的可不单单只有外表,连内心都能被反映出来的,他的负面体。

包含TT自己,他甚至无法列举谁还能比BTT更懂自己的想法。

他很快地易容成BTT手下的干部,凡是待过管理阶层的都知道办公室并不在赌场内,而是上方看似破败的废弃大楼,TT曾来过几次,但目前BTT使用哪一间办公室就只能碰运气了。

好在他足够幸运,没有引起其他人的怀疑就找到了BTT的办公室,当他敲门进去时,BTT倒是相当认真地处理着公务。

"怎么了?"BTT面色正常,没有任何察觉不对劲之处的模样,于是TT也跟着发挥演技:"老板!有白狼那边的人进入赌场闹事!多具机台已经毁损,可能会有财产方面的亏损……"

听见"白狼"字眼的BTT双眸骤缩,从办公桌后方走出来,似乎是想去看看情况。

TT暗地在心底笑了一下,就这么引开BTT的话,他就能假装跟上去,制造一点小混乱再伺机折回来寻找赌场的所有权状。

现在的他有仿生物纤维层遮盖所以看不出来,但他感觉发晕的脑袋昏昏沉沉,完全不适合与BTT正面交锋。

当TT以为BTT要转开门把时,房门锁"喀嚓"地一声被上锁了。

"……老板?"

"知道为什么我们的安保系统可以这么松散的原因吗?"BTT朱红色的眼睛慢慢对焦到TT身上,眼角上扬的幅度完全说明着,现在的他发现了令他感到有趣的事物。"刚才那一声老板,要是能听见你用原来的声音喊我,一定就像有了一个可爱秘书一样吧,TT。"

藏在后腰的手枪被以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拔了出来,"碰"地一声击穿了门板,只堪堪擦过发梢的BTT神色轻松,手枪也不晓得何时缴了出去。TT把自己的失手归咎于他已经开始视线模糊,手也不听使唤。

即使知道那纯粹是借口。

"你只会得到一个只想杀你的秘书。"TT冷漠地站稳脚步,"还没解释呢,你对赌场做了什么改造?!"

"魔力辨识系统和虹膜身份辨识,我们这边的研发团队也不是白吃饭的哦。"BTT面上笑着,笑意却不达眼底。"在使用员工证进入时若没有一边输入魔力,就会触动我办公室的警报,还有每一扇门前的安装的虹膜辨识。"

所以在你进入赌场时,就已经知道你来了。

"那你……"为什么不在触动警报时就派下属来抓住我呢?TT自觉这个问题没有问下去的必要,知道太多只会让自己变得难以痛下杀手。

BTT的指尖滑过TT的面具边缘,想替他撕下那张不属于他的脸,锋利的刀尖却猝不及防地贴着他颈部的皮肤削了过来,若是没有即时躲开,这回TT可没有再手下留情。

TT反手拿着刚才还藏在腰带上的蝴蝶刀,冷着脸撕下面具,语气直直降到冰点以下,"……别碰我。"

BTT对着他惜字如金的残忍面貌,苦涩地叹息。

明明是最不想与之对立的人,不得已的命运却嘲弄着,迫使他们势不两立。

TT身负重病依旧精准到位地攻击要害,BTT尚未看出他的难受,但本就不愿对他下重手,于是一面采取防守姿态,一面等待时机动手制伏。

"唔……!"

就在TT以为即将得手时,他的步伐踉跄,手上的小刀从手里脱落时发出刺耳的"锵啷"一声,一头栽在BTT的身上。后者被扑了个满怀,力道之大甚至让他的后背撞了下,两人一块坐倒在地。见状,BTT无暇顾及其他,他搀住TT两边的胳膊,让对方能够正脸面对他。

"你这是怎么……"BTT透过整个房间内唯一的光源——书桌上的桌灯,发现TT脸色在昏黄中呈现不自然的暗红,硬撑起来的坚毅中,噙满水光的湛蓝色眼睛却流露出几不可察的动摇。

"咳…你放开,"TT有些尴尬地挣开他的手臂,又说:"我的事不要你管,你不需要摆出关心我的样子。"

闻言,BTT的呼吸一窒。

TT抓紧空档,拉开了两人的距离,再这么待下去只会对他越来越不利,然而逃生口只有和BTT不到一臂远的门,还有办公室的铁窗。虽说窗子和隔壁同样是废弃大楼的屋顶有段差距,跃过去估计不是什么大问题。

他打开窗户,萧瑟的冷风和雨水哗哗地吹进室内,翻飞的文件甚至卷起一道白色的旋风。并没有在罪恶感中恍神太久的BTT上前阻止了TT几近送死的行为,按住怀里的人以防他挣扎过头,另一手把窗户给关了上锁。

一个发烧病号冒着风雨和不适想要跳窗逃跑,纵使BTT知道自己没有立场,他也有了想把这个人好好骂一顿的冲动。但望着TT又是打喷嚏又是咳嗽,全身被雨水淋得看上去蔫哒哒,他实在没能狠下心苛责。

"你不想我摆出担心的样子,就不要让我担心你啊……"

"——………"欲言又止的TT张了张口,BTT低着头,额际抵在他的肩窝上,暖暖的热度令他极欲想伸手抓紧。

但是抓紧了以后呢?

他们的关系就像沙,愈是想要抓紧,就愈会从指缝间溜走。他甚至不敢说他们这是爱情,亦或只是被冲动矇蔽了的、亲人一般的感情。

但若是恨,就能把这些繁芜扰攘给断得一干二净吧。

BTT在良久沉默后,慢慢堆起平时的笑,TT胸腔内隐隐的抽痛却在挖掘到笑容背后无奈的哀伤后,反反复复地发作着。

"……至少让我送你回家吧,今天可以休战了。"

***

BTT的车上有雪茄。

这是TT坐上BTT的车后,首先注意到的。

在战乱的办公室因为身体状况落败了,之后精神不太乐观的TT只隐约记得什么人匆匆忙忙敲门,BTT则应声后让那人去备车,之后的过程他几乎失去了意识,直到被打横抱塞进了副驾,系上了安全带才被车内的微寒给冷得稍稍清醒。

BTT从后座拿过自己的风衣给TT披上,问了句:"还冷吗?"

"…不,我……"TT阖上眼正要回答,又猛然回神过来,竟然下意识想接受那人的温柔……现在面前的人可不是过去的他了——TT用力咬了下唇,看着BTT都疼了。"你对自己,也这么残酷吗……。"

"你想说,是我害的?"

"你自己知道。"

BTT收回放在TT身上的视线,转而落在雨水泼洒下来后被雨刷刷过的玻璃。

车内的暖气逼退了车里的冷意,TT头疼着,但高度紧绷后的精神缓缓地放松,倒是舒缓了部份疼痛。"你以前不抽烟的。"TT眯着眼睛,瞥了眼残留着灰烬的烟灰缸。他使用了肯定句,尽管他觉得自己从未瞭解过BTT,但论生活细节,好比衣服上残留的气味,他还是知道过去的BTT是不会有这种特殊的味道。

"一方面是营造形象啦。"BTT发动了车,笑声模糊在TT渐渐平静的意识,还有微微晃动的车身中。最近抽得凶了,则是因为总是想起你,BTT在心底暗道。

TT咕哝着充当应答,无尽的热浪又一次冲刷走他所剩无几的神智,他感觉BTT用温厚的手掌拂过他的额发,在他的耳边留下了没有电话答录的留言。

"困了就好好睡吧,晚安。"

"——"

***

好烫、好烫。要烧起来般,快要窒息了——

"啊嗯……!"

TT被自己嘴里收不住的呻吟给惊醒,疯狂爬升的热度和炙烈的吐息都与另一人的唇舌交缠着,凝聚起来的神识遭到来自身体的快意翻搅得支离破碎。

留恋在唇上的吻轻如羽毛,事实上全身只有燎原的热度像熔岩那样,几乎要将人灼伤。TT还没掌握到究竟自己身上发生了什么,但被动的姿态并没有让他病弱的身体有什么难受之处,承接着快感TT在摇晃中发现了光,他的手在空中挥了挥,想遮掩住光芒的来源。

手却落在某个人的脸上。

"别看,"TT用黏腻的哭腔哑声地说。"别再那样看着我了……"

两只眼睛被矇住的BTT挪开了两条虚软的手臂,俯身从胸口亲吻到流畅纤细的锁骨,TT不自觉地仰头,上下滚动了一下的喉结也被吻抚过,热流窜过发丝,教人欲罢不能的体温在这些看似轻巧的碰触间蛮横地激起细微的火花。

"办不到的,TT。我就算离开了你,但我的身心,我的一切却依然无法抑止的向着你。"

TT睁开了被泪水糊住的眼皮,不晓得到底该说是发烧使他泪腺崩溃,还是BTT的说词让他禁不住想哭,或是最后那个理由……

"……!"

终于反应过来的TT脸上写满了震惊,BTT被他瞬息万变的神情给逗得笑了,上一刻看着委屈可怜,下一秒又变得像随时都会炸毛。"你…在对我……对一个生病的人干什么——"

"干你?"BTT还有心情跟他玩文字游戏,TT用脚跟踹了下他的腰,没动用到什么力气,然而BTT的脸色陡然一僵,用压抑的语调说:"我很努力忍着不要让你早上起来有负担,不要刺激我啊,TT——"

BTT跪坐着,衣服都端端正正的穿在身上,TT身上的衣物也只是被开了几颗纽扣,最初披在身上的风衣也没被扔到车上哪个犄角旮旯,好好的盖在TT的小腹上以免他又着凉,放倒的副驾椅背能让他躺着,不受姿势影响而造成明天起床时腰痠背痛。

而缓慢的挺进速度还有因为忍耐而滑过下颚的细小汗珠不难看出BTT是真的忍得很辛苦。

"那你…倒是出去………啊…"

出卖了身体主人愉悦证据的嘴巴一张一合,BTT眸里盛满了绯红色的醉恋,盈溢出来的冲动被发洩在无辜的皮椅上,发出极细的"嘎吱"声响。

最后一个吻迎上来时,TT的手牵过BTT的,后者也毫不犹豫地松开对椅子的折磨,与他十指紧扣。

虽然感情像沙,怎么也无法掌握。

但此时此刻,他们的确是紧紧地,抓住彼此的。

***

回到家时,TT依旧发着高烧,他们没有做到最后,但也许BTT一开始就是这么打算的,仅仅让TT前面释放了以后就戛然而止,甚可说一点都没有激情的意思。

如此半调子的性爱,真的让你满足吗?

TT不着边际地胡思乱想,BTT以为他睡着了,便用不惊扰他的动作将TT抱下车。车库里还是能听见雨声淅沥的下着,BTT知道自己身上的旧钥匙已经不能用了,但TT总是习惯将钥匙放在同样一侧的口袋,因此他也没什么阻碍便进了门。

这间屋子是TT单独搬出来住的时候买的,也许比起昔日和两位哥哥同住的房子,他更倾向称呼这里为"家"。

即使BTT离开了,他也不忍心抛弃这个BTT和他共同组建的,小小的家。

兴许是出自那份下意识的依恋,屋内的摆设从花瓶、餐盘、衣服,乃至于牙刷的摆放位置,一切都像时间凝结在BTT尚未离开的时候,直到他们两人再度两个人一起回家那天,时间才会重新开始走动。

可惜人是回来了,心却没有。

BTT理所当然地于心不忍,但他有着自己的理由,只能莫可奈何的别开视线,不去看那些TT精心维护住的,自己曾在这里生活的痕迹。

床铺还是以前的那一张,TT的生活习惯很好,起床了也会把棉被叠成整整齐齐的豆腐块,但那么大一床棉被和一张双人床,只睡了一个人却显得没有必要性。

只是因为想留住回忆,想等那个人有一天愿意回家来。

将TT安放在床上以后,BTT离开了房间,由于前者并未真正入睡,便坐起身静静凝睇着门板。

他以为BTT是要离开了,但没多久响起楼下厨房的锅具互相碰撞的声音,BTT对这个家的格局和物品都记忆犹新的样子,虽然离开一年不知道算不算长,可BTT举止自然得就像他从没离开过。

TT时常会自问自己是不是还对这个他恨着的人抱有依存症,留念着始终放不下。BTT也会吗?也会在某个时刻想起自己,保有只他一人的依存心理吗?

TT不清楚自己发了多久的愣,一直到BTT进门他才慢慢地转过去,心里泛着翻江倒海的苦楚,又无法敞开心房说给任何人听。

没有开灯的房间只有窗帘缝隙透进一丝光线,BTT将准备好的粥和药放在床头,给TT递了杯冒着热气的开水,"药是饭前的,吃完药和粥之后好好睡一觉吧。"

TT皱了皱眉,BTT看穿了他的心思,笑道:"不喜欢苦也得吃,好起来才能吃甜食啊。"BTT大概没有意识到,也可能是刻意的,但这句话总是会在TT感冒,而BTT哄着他吃药时出现。

被盯着把药和粥通通吃掉后,BTT伸手给TT大略测了个额温,已经比在车上时要来得正常多了,这才放心的准备离开。

"为什么……?"

这个问句有很多含意。为什么照顾我,为什么背叛,为什么可以狠心扔下付出了感情的我,轻描淡写的离开?

BTT没有正面回应,只淡淡地浅笑,说:"对不起。以后一定会慢慢跟你解释清楚,现在我真的……什么都还不能说。"

TT紧紧抓着床单,头垂下的角度令BTT看不见他的表情,但能看到下方白色的布料一点点被滚落脸庞的湿意给浸染,"骗子……"他喃喃地说。

"你的本质果然是那个没心没肺的红狼啊……用这种技俩让我欠下人情,以后还方便利用我吧?看我失态的样子很有趣,对不对?还装什么好人,明明什么都不和我说……!!以为道歉可以解决问题吗?你……"

"——我这辈子最不想见到的就是你!"

和句子无缝衔接的是BTT的吻。

TT感觉自己胸腔闷了好久的窝火终于得以发洩,吻得多深,他捶打在BTT身上的力道就有多大。他很不甘心,难道连一点点都不能告诉他吗?要加入红狼以前,告知一声的都不肯吗?

宁愿忍耐着如铁烙肤的恨意也不能宣之于口的,又会是什么事?

若全部都是算计好的,卑鄙的预谋性犯罪,他的言行便和白狼所告知他的资料相符了。他没有当即就相信,想从BTT那里讨个说法,可他还是一样被拒于千里之外,BTT的躲闪彷彿都在印证事实,在TT心里判為有罪推定。

BTT好一会儿才退开,垂下眼睑的眸子里尽是受伤的黯淡,知道说什么都没有用,因此只说了一句,"在车上的事也……对不起你。"

TT抓着自己的领口,喘着气看BTT匆匆起身离去。

好不容易有两个人的房内又再度空了下来,TT在床上坐了良久,用手背遮挡住自己的眼睛。

湿润的温热一下子沾湿了手背,TT把自己的后背摔进柔软的床垫,眼泪顺着眼角滑过两边的侧脸,打湿了枕头。

"……就不怕感冒吗,笨蛋………"

-FIN-

-小剧场-

BTT:咳。

下属os:哎,老板这是提醒我们认真工作吗。

BTT:咳咳。

下属os:是做得还不够认真吗,噫。

BTT:咳咳咳咳咳……

下属os:QAQQQ是哪里做得不够您直说好吗!!

BTT:(我只是感冒……紧张什么。)

-FIN-

点一句李圣杰的《痴心绝对》歌词,  
静静关上门来默数我的泪~  
他的音乐合辑超级适合配着写虐文,嗯。

严重爆字,我写好久,压不了字数啊内心戏太多,每一段煎熬都是一个故事!

BTT在TT睡着前低声说了些话,当然是得靠脑補了!


End file.
